The Plot
by Miki2XD5
Summary: What would happen when Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawwe was seen in awkward situation by the sister Lunamaria, Shinn the sister's boyfriend and Cagalli Athrun's lover. Find out how the heck did these two get into this situation. (Not an Asumey fanfic, it's Asucaga promise! Btw I don't hate Asumey I respect though I'm just being true to my ship.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny. Credits to the owners.

*This whole fanfic, was inspired by the episode in Destiny where Meer was caught in Athrun's room by Lunamaria being barely dressed.

Chapter 1: The party

3 years have passed ever since the end of the second bloody war, and Athrun is staying at Orb being an admiral of the said nation, now finally being together with his love the chief representative Cagalli Yula Athha.

One day Athrun who was resting in his apartment received a call from a certain friend whom he hasn't seen in years ever since he came to Plants with Kira. It was none other than his fellow co-pilot during his time in Minerva, Shinn Asuka, the destiny pilot.

"Hello?"

"Yoh! Athrun, it's been awhile since I last saw you."

"Oh, Shinn, hey. So why'd you suddenly call?

"Well, you how the Minerva was rebuild and me, Luna and Meyrin returned to it. Now, Arthur replacing Captain Gladys, and all. Truth, is we are in Orb right now, well we were asked to get some supplies from Orb. So, we decided to have a small reunion, inviting you, it's just basically going to be just four of us, including Meyrin, being the fourth member in the small party."

"So, are you inviting to attend a party then?"

"Yeah, I mean actually, other than inviting you to the party it's more of can we have the party in your place?"

"Wait?! What!"

"Come on, we haven't seen you and all, you know it's not allowed to party inside the ship, plus we don't have any place in mind to celebrate other than your place so….."

"So, you've decided to throw a small reunion, then crash at my place."

"Please, it's only for tonight, you my house was blown up so, of course we have no place to sleep, the ship is also far from your place, and I know you won't let drunk people drive. So how about it?"

"Well, I'll think about it…"

"Oh yeah did I mention were already standing in front of your apartment's door?"

"You are what?!"

Suddenly, someone rang the door bell, Athrun looked at his little door hole, to see who it was. Well, it was none other than Shinn and the gang. Athrun, who by now can't say no for an answer, opened the door. Once the door opened Lunamaria, Meyrin and Shinn entered the apartment.

"Sorry for the sudden coming!" the couple said in unison. Meyrin on the other hand just bowed shyly at Athrun. Athrun, who had no other choice asked his guest to sit down, and put down the bags of chips, beers and more chips down on the center table just in front of them. Shinn who was looking around said.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks." He replied, while getting some tea for his unexpected guests.

"Is your pay really that big that you live in such a fancy looking place?"

"Well, this apartment was provided by the government, for me and I guess you could say I have a big salary, I am an admiral so that is to be expected."

"They sure treat their employees well, that Orb government." He said jokingly

"Well I guess they do." Bringing them their tea, and placed it on the table, near the paper bags. He, then sat down on a couch near the sofa where the three were seating. The four friends had dinner cooked by Athrun, who was a really good cook. After dinner, they talked about their experiences during the war and their current lives, catching up with one another, especially Athrun who had never had a chance to catch up with the three, who are still part of the new and improved Minerva. Meyrin, who was still in charge of CIC though now head of the CIC crew or second in command of the ship, Shinn and Luna both being pilots, though are now both Faith members. They kept on talking while drinking beer and eating some chips they bought. Athrun drinking the usual beer he drinks his favorite, for it has very low alcohol content compared to others, that's why he can drink up to five or more bottles without getting drunk. Well, it's not just because of the kind of drink he drinks that he doesn't easily rather doesn't get drunk at all, it just so happens that he has high tolerance and high control of himself that's why no one knows what Athrun is like when drunk.

After drinking more and more everyone, and unexpectedly even Athrun was drunk, though still conscious, tried to go to his bed he wanted to change clothes but because he was drunk he didn't care to finish and just went to bed. Shinn and Luna, both sleeping on the living room floor, Meyrin sleeping on the couch. Everyone was wasted, probably they won't remember what happened but as they say YOLO, you only live once. Surely, this guys would understand this better than anyone after all they were all war veterans and heroes.

…

A car was parked in front of fancy complex, the door open went out a girl with short blond hair wearing a purple long-sleeve like jacket and formal purple pants.

"Thank you for driving me here, I'll just call you once I need to pick you up."

She was holding two drinks one venti Caramel coffee and a frappe, and bag that have breakfast composing of muffins and pastries. The lady went inside of the complex. The guard in front greeted her 'Morning', and she greeted back with a smile. She went up to the receptionist.

The receptionist greeted her.

"Goodmorning, Lady Cagalli!" she greeted warmly

"Goodmorning to you too, Rosella" she greeted back.

The girl who came was Cagalli, who was there to surprise visit Athrun with breakfast she bought along the way. Well, she knows she can't cook so she just bought food from his favorite café.

"Lady Cagalli, visiting Mr. Zala again?" Cagalli nodded.

"Should I call Mr. Zala to inform that you have arrived?" She asked her.

"Uhm, no thanks but I came here without further noticing him. I wanted to surprise him, because he has always surprised me recently so I wanted to pay him back with something simple."

"That's so sweet of you, you guys look good together." She said

Cagalli just smiled. She then went up to the elevator, and went to the 15th floor where his place is at.

…

"Mmm…." Meyrin who just woke up looked at her surroundings, still having a hangover, she woke up cause she heard someone pressing the doorbell, she walked up, but found herself almost naked only wearing her strapless underwear she thought she might have taken a bath lastnight and because she was too drunk forgot to get her pajamas on. So, because of that she just took the white sheet over herself and went to open the door.

…..

Athrun who felt cold woke up surprisingly, he was having a major headache which was weird cause he usually doesn't have a hangover when waking up. He didn't see the white sheet he uses as a blanket. He, was also shock to see he was only wearing boxers, which was very odd for Athrun doesn't wear boxers only when sleeping he is more of a pajama guy. Still very cold, he stood up from his bed hearing the doorbell ring multiple times, he got annoyed and just went to open the door not caring he was only wearing boxers.

….

Lunamaria and Shinn who were the first to wake up decided to eat breakfast and to buy breakfast for the other two, they went down the complex to find a fast food chain, that sells good pancakes and fresh brewed coffee. Shin knowing which place it is, thank God, he still know all the good spots, showed his girlfriend the place she was looking for. After going inside and buying take out the two went back to the complex. So, just when they were to enter the elevator, a black expensive car stopped in front of the complex. The two of them were talking waiting for the elevator to reach their floor. So, tried opening the door but it seems that Luna accidentally locked it, from the inside. They then tried calling both Meyrin and Athrun but both seem to be sleeping soundly. So, Shinn being hotheaded pressed the doorbell again and again, until finally someone coming.

…

Cagalli who was now near her stop, was smiling by herself because this is the first time she was going to do something so girly such as bring breakfast to her boyfriend. It was really hard to find time to do such things especially because of her duties as head representative. It was also very out of character but Athrun is the only person she can exempt, because it's only with him the she is very willing to be feminine even when she doesn't want to. She, finally reached the 15th. The door opened and she went straight ahead still holding her surprise with her. Once she turned to the left where she saw two familiar faces standing in front of her knight's apartment. It was none other than Shinn and Lunamaria, who were as it seems to bring also some breakfast, but that didn't stop her. She then walked up and was about to say 'Hi'. When she saw…..

…

Athrun who was on his way to the door saw a red head, having hair shoulder length and only wearing a piece of a white blanket about to open the door when Athrun, realized that something is wrong with the situation. He, was only wearing boxers and she a white sheet. The situation clearly says that they might have done it. Knowing that if ever it was an employee of the complex, because everyone in the complex knows his relationship with a certain blonde, if ever they might actually misunderstand or maybe even know what happened. So, what he did was ran fast to stop her from opening the door. When she said "Coming!" she was about to open the door when he finally stop her by holding wrist at the back and placing his hand on her mouth. But it was too late, Meyrin was able to unlock the door making shinn be able to open it and to their surprise Shinn and Luna, both blushed and just froze, all of them was just staring with each other when a certain blond unexpectedly saw the situation involving her lover and a certain admirer of his. Being in awkward position with just barely being clothed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cagalli who was happy at first suddenly had a sudden mood swing, she didn't know what to feel, she had mix emotions of both anger, and sadness. First, anger because she never expected this to happen ever, especially considering it's the ever noble and gentleman Athrun Zala, the one who pledge his loyalty to her now on top of a girl who's only wearing her underwear and him just his boxers. Cagalli who was holding coffee and frappe with a bag of pastries suddenly threw all of it to Athrun. She stared for one last second before finally deciding to leave. She ran as fast as she can trying to erase the horrible memory she saw, while running tears were falling all over her face. "_Maybe this is all a misunderstanding I mean Athrun would never do anything like that. He, swore his loyalty and yet why does my heart still ache so much?" _Cagalli though to herself.

Athrun who was covered in in coffee and frappe, tried to catch up to Cagalli, he ignored the girl who he was on top of, when he saw her cry it hurt so much. It was all a misunderstanding that was what he wanted to say, he hurriedly changed clothes ignoring the fact he smells like coffee, he went to elevator as fast as he can, hoping he'll catch her. However, Cagalli ran so fast, that's why he couldn't reach her, it was too late he wasn't able to catch up. She was already inside the car.

…

Back in the apartment

"Hey, Meyrin are you okay?" Lunamaria asked offering her sister a hand

"Yeah, I'm okay sis." She smiled "But, sis I don't really remembered being in this state, if I remember I was still fully clothed when fainted." Meyrin then grabbed the towel and wrapped around her

Lunamaria looked at Shinn, they were both having sweaty, it's as if they were hiding something. Meyrin looked at them curiously.

"Shinn, are and my sister planning or planned something I didn't know of?"

Shinn was trying not to look at Meyrin's eyes "What are you talking about Meyrin what plan?" He replied still not looking directly at her eyes.

"Were innocent Meyrin, promise." Lunamaria swore

"Then why did both of you, decided to come visit Athrun's place, and say don't have a place to stay at? I mean all of us have high salaries, so we can pretty much at least afford a hotel room considering there's lots of hotels. Plus you guys practically dragged me here. You, know I was really shy cause it's impolite to just barge into someone's home without their permission!" Meyrin was already pissed she obviously didn't have a good morning

"But we did ask Athrun permission" Shinn trying to make an excuse

"Right? But in my view it was more forced cause Athrun, he can't refuse anymore cause it's rude to ignore us when we are already here before he even knew about our arrival."

Lunamaria, who already knew they can't think of any loophole and excuse gave up. "Okay, we admit we did plan something, but it wasn't a prank or anything okay?"

"Then what is it sis?"

Shinn gave Lunamaria gave a wink and nod, "Okay, we did that because we wanted to help you, so that you can be with Athrun."

"WHAT?! Why did you guys do that?" Meyrin was shocked

"Well, Lunamaria noticed that even until now you're still hang up over Athrun. She asked me to help so when we were given a chance. We did this. Don't blame your sister, blame me too I was the one who made the plan."

"Sis I'm glad you're concerned about me and all, but what you guys did was very unnecessary." She smiled.

"What do you mean? Meyrin I would also want you to find happiness with someone and if it is with Athrun. Just like that time just after the war when the six of us with Miss Lacus and Sir Yamato, in the memorial. All six of us went our separate ways, at that time I thought you and Athrun were an item, but when I knew you weren't I was surprised you two seem close" Lunamaria reasoned out

"Meyrin you still, have a chance with him, from what I heard Athrun is still single." Shinn said

"But I don't want to ruin their relationship, they suit each other so much as if it was destiny, they are like soulmates." Meyrin said to the two. The couple was puzzled by what she meant by the destined couple. Was it them? Both of them said synchronized "Who are you talking about? What couple?"

Meyrin shouted "Cagalli-sama and Athrun-san!"

"What?! They're a couple?!" The two both said with a surprised face.

"Yes, they are but before we further talk about this and about your plot can I change first and I think we have to clean up our mess before Athrun returns." Meyrin said already irritated

…

Cagalli who was inside the car saw Athrun at the entrance, she just ignored him. She was crying, she wanted to go somewhere to vent out her frustration, she was feeling angry she wanted to punch Athrun but she couldn't. She was thinking that maybe is wasn't Athrun whom she was angry at but herself. She was thinking maybe it was because of course he is surrounded by lots of pretty girls during his time at the Minerva, and Meyrin was one of them no doubt he might had feelings for her, Cagalli kept on thinking that. Even when she was inside the mansion, she was still still out of it, she was still deep thought about what happened awhile ago. After the meeting she had the rest of the day for herself, because she was still having mixed emotion she decided to vent it out through exercise she went to an exclusive gym, the one she often visits when she has time. Kisaka was there to be her guard. She changed from her normal attire to a blue jacket, black tank top and short shorts. She was also in disguise she had a brown long wig with straight bangs in a ponytail and black contacts. She felt like wanting to punch so much she broke two punching bags already.

"Athrun you jerk! Here's for you!"Cagalli kept on saying while punching. After having punching for an hour, she decided to have a short water break she went to the fountain to have a drink, what Cagalli didn't know was there were guys checking her out. When she went back to punch some more, two guys approached her.

"Hey, Miss!" One guy with a cap greeted her

Cagalli ignored it, but they kept on chatting her. Cagalli was so pissed she shouted "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Whoah, miss we just wanna ask you out for a drink." A guy with glasses said with a chuckle

"I don't want to, can't you just leave me alone!" Cagalli shouted

"Yoh, Miss busybee, calm down you're so hot that even your head's sizzling." The guy with a cap said.

Cagalli was so pissed that she just punched the guy so hard he had a nosebleed. Cagalli who saw people looking at her, tried to run as fast as she can, she knew she did something improper that was eye catching. Her supposed to be way to vent out turned for the worst.

…

Athrun who stayed at the lobby of the building, decided to finally go back to his apartment, he remembered he didn't have his keys, so he went to Rosella who was the girl in the lobby.

"Hi, Rosella, can I have the spare keys?" Athrun asked

"Oh, Sir Athrun, wait a moment." She went to the wall of keys, finding to the one for Athrun's room. "Here they are Sir Athrun, oh this morning Madam Cagalli also asked for the spare, she said she wanted to leave a special breakfast in your apartment. She said it was a surprise did you see it?"

"Uhm, yeah I saw that surprise." Athrun replied but with a face of guilt

"Oh, is something the matter sir?"

"Oh, nothing."

"But, Madam Cagalli was sure sweet, to surprise you and all you guys must have a great relationship, even though not much know about it." Rosella chuckled

Athrun just said thanks and just left Rosella and went up to the elevators. When he reached his apartment, he saw the room clean and empty. On his, center table there was a note.

In the note was written:

**Dear, Athrun **

**We're sorry for the sudden visit and sudden leave. We weren't even able to properly say goodbye, but we're still not leaving Orb so if you want to meet us you can just go in the ports to visit us inside the Minerva. Sorry, for crashing your place, plus Meyrin said she was sorry to both of you and Cagalli. She hopes, whatever misunderstanding you both have you can both solve it together. Oh, yeah as you can see we cleaned up everything as a thank you for letting us stay, and while we we're cleaning Meyrin saw a note in the coffee, it's from Cagalli if you want to see it, we pasted it at the fridge. We also left you breakfast, it's just pancakes and coffee and we also placed so of the pastries she bought at a plate, there all in the table. So, were sorry once again and I hope you'll be able to make up with Cagalli.**

**Shinn**

Athrun placed down the note, went to the kitchen, he did see some breakfast, he haven't really eaten anything since morning because he was just staring into space the whole time in the lobby, he went to the fridge to get the note. It was a green sticky note, there written was:

**Hey, Athrun, you might be surprised to see these big breakfast, I really planned on surprising you for once. I know it's unusual right? Well, there's really nothing special today I just wanted to give you something, to act like a girlfriend who does this kind of stuff, I mean I never really acted like how Lacus acts like Kira or something but at least I wanted to do something simple, after all you always give me stuff, so I did this in return. I hope you enjoy it I bought everything you liked from our favorite coffee shop. I was actually hesitant at first but I decided to do it anyways, you should be grateful Zala, because its only to you I'll do stuff like this. To me you are my red knight who'll always protect me, I love you so much from your princess Cagalli.**

Athrun after reading the letter fell down on his knees crying thinking he is the luckiest bastard ever to be able to make a girl as great as Cagalli fall in love with him, he felt guilty, crying sitting on ground looking up thinking how to make up with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny. Credits to the owners though.

* * *

Chapter 3

Meyrin, Shinn and Luna after cleaning Athrun's apartment, went to a fastfood chain named Happibee*. They ordered fries, coke and burgers, then sat in one of the tables. Once they sat down.

"So, let me get this straight you guys thought me and Athrun had something?" Meyrin asked her sister and her boyfriend

The couple nodded in agreement

"And you guys plotted the whole event to happen?"

They both nodded again

"But you guys weren't aware of the fact that the representative and Athrun were in a relationship with each other?" Meyrin asked once again.

"We didn't know that he was in a secret relationship with that Atha." Shinn replied

"So, that explains why Athrun was so shocked to know that Lady Cagalli, was about to get married to that weird guy." Luna added

"Sis, what did you mean by that?" Meyrin asked curiously

"Remember, the time Athrun just got on board the Minerva, well I asked to guide him right. So, when we were inside the elevator, he asked why we the Minerva wasn't in Orb anymore, then I mentioned that they joined the earth alliance, and mentioned about the representative's wedding. You, know what he was so shocked to know about it that he even dropped his suitcase, and now that you mention it, does makes sense as to why they seem to have more than just friends relationship." Luna told them

"But, really Atha and Athrun, what a couple." Shinn joked

"Honestly, as your older sister, Meyrin I just wanted you to be happy and I actually think you suit Athrun far more better than Lady Cagalli, I think you guys are better for each other, I mean you even helped him escape and you were there during the time he was down at his lowest point. Maybe it's just me being bias cause you're my sister but I think you love Athrun more than she loves him" Luna concerned for Meyrin said

"Sis, I really appreciate the effort I really do. And yes, you both are right I still like Athrun but I have to correct you sis. I believe it's Lady Cagalli's love that surpasses mine. Why? Because if I remember correctly Athrun mentioned once that if it wasn't for Cagalli, he might be dead a long time ago because for him she was the sun that brightens his darkness. She was the one who understands him the most and vice-versa. Believe it or not I actually support those two, you can feel that they love each other so much that when they're together nothing matters. He even mentioned before that both of them vowed to protect each other. Isn't that sweet? Plus I think their romance is like Romeo and Juliet" Meyrin explained

"Okay, okay. But why do you say like Romeo and Juliet?" Shinn asked

"Well, you guys know that in the story they come from rival families that don't agree with the other. And just like them remember that Athrun's Dad planned on killing every natural right? But Cagalli's father thinks the other way around rather he thinks that both species can exist. Plus, they are both well-known and powerful families, from the different sides. The only difference is that they thankfully didn't die together, but almost did." Meyrin said

"They almost died?" Luna asked with curiosity

"Yep, Lady Cagalli mentioned before, that once during the end of the first bloody valentine, Athrun decided to sacrifice himself and commit suicide along with his Justice Gundam, so that they could stop GENESIS from destroying earth, but Lady Cagalli stopped him from doing so."

"To think they've been through so much." Luna said

"So, what do we do now?" Shinn asked

"Well for starters we have to clean up the mess you both made, anyways you guys really act recklessly and just do thing without my persmission, I knew something was up when you guys just dragged me into Athrun's apartment." Meyrin scolded them

"Okay, okay we're wrong but I think I know a solution on how we could get them back together." Luna told the two that she came up with a plan.

…

Athrun after reading the notes, stared at ceiling for minutes being in a state of disbelief, for he can't accept the fact that his relationship with his princess might end. He kept on crying meekly, all by himself. He then thought of calling Mryna to ask how Cagalli is feeling. He went to the counter to dial the Atha manor's telephone number.

_Ring ring ring _

"Hello, this is the Atha residence, may I ask who is calling?" A woman in her late forties answered.

"Hello, Mryna it's me Athrun."

"Oh, Sir Zala, why the unexpected call? Is something the matter"

"Well, I just wanted to ask how Cagalli is."

"Oh, Princess Cagalli, well she just got home from the gym. She seems frustrated and depressed since this morning. Do you happen to know why Sir Zala?" Mryna concerned asked Athrun

"Well I can somehow guess it's because of me, well we had this big misunderstanding this morning. Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Well, honestly though I may not know the cause of the misunderstanding, from the way looks right now. I think it would be better to leave her alone and give her some time to think over things. I know that you really never meant to hurt her, and I hope the two of you can make-up with each other, but I sincerely think that you must leave her and give her time for about a few days." Mryna explained

"I see, thank you Miss Mryna. Oh, and can you call me if there's news about Cagalli."

"Will do, Sir Zala, I'll call you the moment I feel Princess Cagalli is ready to open up her feelings."

"Thanks, bye." Athrun then put phone down then went to seat on the couch, to think more about stuff. Just like a hamster, his thoughts going around in circle.

…

Back in the Atha Mansion

Cagalli after getting back from the gym decided to take a shower, she kept on crying thinking about what happened. She kept of thinking of her memories with Athrun. The day they parted before they went to space to end the final battle, their last hug. That during that time, when she was about to exit the Archangel, her favor to Meyrin, when she thought he would leave her and choose Meyrin instead and to not come back anymore to her side. And when he returned to her, and their dramatic reunion, and him asking her forgiveness, asking her if it's still not late to return to her side. All those memories, that kept on crawling on her mind. She thought that maybe what happened before was just a nightmare, and all of this is just a dream that when she wakes up, he will be there holding her hand saying it's alright, and she'll go back to sleep with much ease because she knows he is there near her comforting her. However, reality strikes back and unfortunately everything happened. She kept on crying, just like a child.

"I hope there could be a reset button, in real life so that I could turn back the time, and just came in a little late. Maybe I wouldn't see it." Cagalli said while tears falling on her face.

After taking a bath, she dressed up in a tank top and shorts, she wanted to take a nap for awhile so she jumped in her bed. She went near the dresser near her, and took a ring that has a ruby on it. It was the promise ring Athrun gave her before he re-enlisted in Zaft before. She kept on staring in the ceiling while looking at the ring, she placed the ring near her heart and cried again.

"I don't want everything to end because of this. I want to forgive you but somewhere deep within me shout I shouldn't." Cagalli said to herself.

She kept on crying until she fell asleep while holding the ring close to her heart.

* * *

A/N: Okay I'm so sorry this chapter doesn't have much, but I promise to make the next one better. See you guys again and please don't forget to write reviews. Thankies.

Oh, yeah you guys might know if you are Filipino like me or even foreign about Jollibee, I don't I kept on thinking about their champ burger and fries. Anyways so I used Happibee instead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny**

* * *

Chapter 4

It has been a week since the incident happened. Cagalli was still ignoring Athrun, even when they are in the same room, she treats him just like she would to other fellow leaders and officers, with formalities. She would only talk to him about military and things related to their duties, but they talk only in meetings, they never talk in private unlike before, he would visit her in her office to try to get her to have a break and eat, but now he can't.

Cagalli still seems angry, it's been like for the past days she throws her fits more often than usual. She's more stubborn than usual. She keeps on skipping her meals and such. Athrun on the other hand even though he wants to approach her, he hesitates cause no matter how much he tries she would always find a way to avoid him.

…

"You guys we have to finally commence our plan before we leave Orb." Meyrin said

"You're right but it will be hard, I mean this could cause us trouble. When I mean trouble it will be big trouble." Lunamaria replied

"How about we inform that guy, you know the former bodyguard of Attha. Was it Kisaka or something?" Shinn suggested

"You mean inform him ahead of time, so people wouldn't get worried?" Lunamaria said with an arched eyebrow

"But how do we contact him? Do any of you know him personally?" Meyrin asked

Luna shook her head, while Shinn said "I think I have the Attha's phone number. Athrun gave me a number if I remember he said if he can't be contacted personally, I should try this number. He just said it's the Attha's personal landline."

"Well, try to contact him using that number, and try to explain to him the details of the plan. Oh, and yeah ask him if we could borrow that place for a couple of days, and if it has cctv cameras, though it probably has those." Lunamaria instructed him

"I hope our plan works though, we only have until Monday to stay here, we've been busy that last couple of days so we can't really do the plan, so hopefully it would be a huge success." Meyrin prayed

The other two nodded in agreement.

…

Athrun after having a hectic day finally was able to relax, Cagalli have been indirectly torturing him by giving him more assignments to do. I guess that's her way of payback or something. After heading home and changing into his polo shirt and jeans, he decided to walk around the busy streets of Onogoro. He, went walking around the shops and just thinking about how Cagalli could forgive him, that is if he would be able to talk to her.

As he was walking around all he sees were couples enjoying their fun night by going out on dates or eating dinner with their children. He noticed he was the only one flying solo tonight. He then decided to eat dinner, he went to Pizza Hut to eat some pasta and pizza. Though it was lonely he didn't mind, and just enjoyed his meal. After eating his dinner he decided to go to the nearby park, once again it was just full of couples, well what would you expect in a Friday night of course it's the perfect day to go out and have fun. Inside the park, were a bunch of different couples. One couple were a bunch of high school students, on a date still on their uniforms. He then wondered that what if both he and Cagalli were just a bunch of normal high school students back then when they were 16 or 18, would it be different? Rather than a soldier and a rebellious princess, who were fighting in a war, maybe they could've done such things like just worrying about assignments and not obligations to both of their nations. Another was a couple who both looked like young professionals, he again wondered what if both of them are just like the two, just your average employees, and not leaders of a nation maybe life would've been simpler and they don't have to hide their relationship in secret so much. There was also a married couple, the father was playing with his children while the mother was just sitting watching over her family. He was thinking maybe they would be like that too if they were settled down with each other and have children,

"_I wonder how many will we make?" _He thought, Athrun suddenly blushed

While looking at the peaceful family, "I'm sure that if we do have children, it's not Cagalli watching over the children, it would be the opposite. I'll be the one watching over her and the kids, while they run around and play." He said to himself, with a chuckle. Lastly, there was an old couple sitting beside each other holding hands just staring blankly at the stars above them, he thought that it was a sweet sight, seeing two people who have been together for years but still love the other, he thought would he and Cagalli be the same once they reach that age, would they be together till the end. While thinking of such thoughts a smile escaped from his lips.

"_However, right now I don't think it would be possible unless we talk and figure things out." _The smile then turned into a frown. He then stood up, and decided to go back.

While walking back, he decided to use a different route, he was looking around the shops that he passes by, when he saw a bridal shop, he stopped for awhile looking at the gown on display, it was a beautiful white tube gown, it was simple but very elegant. He imagined what Cagalli might look like in one, that is if she would be willing to wear it, knowing how much she despises girly stuff.

He imagined the day of their wedding, he was waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle, while he was waiting nervously for her. Kira, his best friend and best man, by his side calming him down. The bridemaids slowly walking, until finally she arrives with Kisaka to be the one beside her, walking her to him. It would a scene like a movie, it would be the most memorable day in both of their lives. He kept on imagining while staring at the dress, when a shop clerk came up to him.

"Excuse me sir, but would you look at our other designs?" The clerk asked

"Oh, no I'm not, I was just passing by when I saw your shop. But, would you happen to know a nearby jewelry shop?" He asked

"Well there is one in next street, but they might be closed by now. However, you could still check if they are open." She suggested

"Ah, okay thanks." He waved goodbye and run fast hoping to still catch it open.

…

Cagalli who just finished her last meeting for the day, but that doesn't mean she could finally rest, she still had papers to sign and to look at, before her day finally ends.

She was massaging her temples, while walking the long corridor to her office. She saw Kisaka who seemed to be talking with someone in the telephone.

"Oh, I see, no it's okay she really needs a vacation and they both need to talk things thoroughly. All the work needed is practically done anyways so no need to worry. I'll tell everyone some excuses. And yeah, we have those in all colonies, to check for intruders and such. No, problem." He hangs up the phone

Cagalli approached Kisaka and called him out "Kisaka?"

Kisaka suddenly felt a shiver down his spine, he slowly turned around, seeing the person he didn't want to see at the moment. "Oh Cagalli since when have you been here?" He asked trying not to look her in the eyes.

"Just a while ago, who were you talking to?" She asked

"Oh, just some staff." He said still not looking

"Really? Then what did you talk about?" She said with an arched eyebrow

"Just stuff." He told her

"Are you sure you're not trying to hide something from me, Kisaka?" She said glaring at him

"Oh, don't you have other work to do? And have you eaten dinner? How was the meeting?" He kept on asking questions trying to beat around the bush

"I haven't eaten, the meeting was fine and yes, I still have work." She said with a sigh. "My head hurts, and so is my back."

"Do you wanna rest first or eat dinner?" He asked

"I'm fine I have to finish the document before resting, but tell Myrna to bring me food in my office. I'm feeling famished. Well excuse me I still have work to do." And she continued her walk

Kisaka then let out a sigh of relief, and while swiping the sweat the formed on his forehead.

Cagalli was now inside her office, sitting checking papers. In front of her were a pile of documents that needed approval or needed to be revised.

"This is never ending." She sighed

Still massaging her temples, she then grabbed the ring that was in a chain that she still wears. It was the promise ring Athrun gave her before he left for Plants. She was thinking about him again. The whole week, every time they have to see each other she has to suppress her emotions in order for her to focus on work. It was hard for her to avoid him, to talk to him with formalities. It was hard to face him, for she was afraid to hear out whatever he has to say, she feels that once they things through all her kept emotions will all just flow out. Oh how much she misses him, the time they have their private conversations, their secret dates. Everything about him she misses so dearly. Small drops of tears started from her eyes.

"This isn't the time to think about this Cagalli. You still have work to do." She said to herself while wiping the tears that formed in her eyes.

…

The next day, both Cagalli and Athrun woke up, but not in their respective rooms but in an island. Cagalli was in the other end of the island, it was the same with Athrun both of them just wearing their pajamas.

Cagalli who woke up found herself suddenly stranded in a deserted island.

"Where the heck am I?" She was in panic.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" She kept on shouting and walking around.

She was too shock by the sudden abduction, was she kidnapped. But how can she, when the security in the manor was too tight and it would be impossible for any kidnapper to just easily get in, unless there was a spy working inside the manor. It could be possible, but why didn't they tie her? Or why was there no guard to check on her? It was so weird. The only thing she remembered was she was sleeping soundly in her room and the next she was in an island.

…

Athrun was the same he woke up by the sound of the waves. He was first thought he was just dreaming, so he was rubbing both of his eyes, but after that he realized it wasn't a dream but he really was in the beach or an island. So, he was walking trying to find someone. He didn't bring any weapons to protect himself. It didn't seem to be kidnap or something cause there was no one to look at him. He was trying to recall how he got here, surely enough all he remembered was when he was sleeping someone went inside his place, so he got up but before he could turn around to see the intruder, he was knocked off. The place he was hit still hurts, but there was no blood.

While he was walking around he saw another person, he tried to hide so that he won't be noticed by the enemy. So, before jumping to pin down the person, he got a rock for protection.

"_In the count of three 1, 2, 3. Jump!" _He thought

As he jumped to pin down the enemy, he was shocked because it was a girl and the girl was none other than "Cagalli!" he shouted with surprise.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please do leave some reviews. Next chapter might be the last so see you guys on the possible last chapter. Thankies! **


End file.
